


Just For Tonight

by achillespatrochlus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel highschool au, Highschool AU, M/M, Party, dean's feelings come out in the end, drunk!Dean, much gay, ohoho, so wow, very yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't want to go to Benny's party, but the fact that Dean's going sparks his interest a bit. What a thinks would be just any other party results in him driving a very drunk Dean home. Once he takes him home, Dean has quite a lot to say and doesn't want Cas to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

          Cas didn’t want to go. Not really anyway. The fact that he knew Dean would be there may have spurred his interest in going, but he told himself it didn’t. Besides, _everyone_ wanted to go to Benny Lafitte’s annual summer party. So naturally, everyone assumed he wanted to go also. Even his brother, Gabriel, was going and there was no way in hell he was letting Cas stay home because according to Gabe, “what would it look like for me if my brother didn’t want to go to the hottest party in town.”  
          Castiel was standing in front of the door to Benny’s house fidgeting uncomfortably in the tight (and I mean tight) black skinny jeans Gabe practically forced him into because he was determined not to let him embarrass himself. His blue button up shirt accentuated his eyes and his perfectly combed hair ended up becoming messy once more due to his habit of running his hand through it. Gabriel knocked on the door and a few seconds later they were met with the sound of booming music and laughter. As soon as they stepped through the door, Cas turned his head only to find his brother had gone off to God knows where. He shook his head and made his way over to the drinks hoping nobody would try to start a conversation.  
          Cas was convinced the world was working against him when he heard, “Cas! Hey, Cas!”  
          He groaned internally and turned around. Instead of the classmates he was hoping to avoid, his breath hitched when his eyes met certain green ones. _Ok, be smooth, Cas, you got this_ , he told himself, “H-hey, Dean.” He stuttered; he slapped himself mentally but put a genuine smile onto his face instead.  
          Dean flashed him one of his trademark smiles and Cas felt happiness bubble in his chest, “What’re you doing?”  
          Cas nodded his head to the drink table, “I was about to get a drink. You?”  
          “I was talking with Sam, but your brother ‘claimed him.’ Or at least that’s what he called it.” Cas looked past Dean to see his brother hanging all over Sam (who had a amused expression despite his efforts to break away).  
          Cas laughed softly, “He’s always like that.”  
          “I’ve noticed,” He laughed the way that made Cas melt and added, “Come on, let’s get those drinks.” At this point, Cas’ heart was racing because Dean never really paid much attention to him. Yet here he was, getting a drink with him. Sure they were only getting beers from the fridge, but it made him happy as hell.  
          Cas and Dean spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing with each other. Cas was worried he would screw up, but it was quite the opposite. It may have been because of all the beer, but he felt relaxed around Dean. At one point, Benny gathered all the males in the house to a drinking challenge – everyone threw in some cash and the one who took the most shots of straight up whiskey got the money. Everyone was pumped. Well, everyone except Cas. He sat this one out and watched as they all lined up at the table. He tried to talk Gabriel and Dean out of it, but it was no use so he just sighed and watched from the couch.  
          He watched as they all started out strong but after a while they all started giving up one by one. Eventually Garth stopped (fairly quickly), then Adam, and Ash, and many others until only two were left – Benny and Dean. They stared each other dead in the eye as they emptied glass after glass into their mouths until Benny slammed his shot glass on the table and shouted, “I’m done!”  
          Dean pumped his fist in the air and shoved all the money in his pocket. Not long after that game, Cas started finding people leaving or passed out on the floor. He began to clean up after everyone a bit because he was a polite guest. He eventually became exhausted and when he looked around for Gabe to take them home, he couldn’t find him. Cas groaned because his brother probably forgot about him and went home by himself or with a companion. He collected his things and headed for the door hoping to catch the bus or maybe a taxi.  
          He was halfway down the driveway when he was startled by the sound of someone knocking over a garbage can with their car. He turned his head to locate the noise and saw a ‘67 Chevy impala near two fallen garbage cans. He couldn’t let someone drive themselves home drunk so he sighed and walked over to the car. He yanked the driver side open and saw Dean trying to restart the car. “Dean, what are you doing?” Cas questioned him.  
          “I’m trying to go home.” His speech was slurred and he could barely keep his hands on the wheel.  
          “Dean, you can’t drive yourself, you’re drunk.”  
          “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He waved his hand at Cas but he just rolled his eyes at the drunken teenager.  
          “Scoot over, I’ll take you home.”  
          “What are you, my mom?” He laughed at his own words, but dragged himself over to the passenger seat anyway.  
          The entire drive was uneventful except for the occasional remark from Dean, which put himself into a fit of giggles. Apparently, he was really funny to himself when he was drunk. When they arrived at Dean’s house, Cas got out and walked over to the door to help Dean out. He practically carried him to his house and not trusting him enough to put himself to bed, Cas dug in Dean’s pockets for his house keys. After a short while, he found them and unlocked his front door. He asked Dean which room was his and he carried him once more down the hall.  
          They finally reached Dean’s room and after laying him on his bed, Cas turned to leave. Just as he reached the doorway, he heard a quiet sob from the bed behind him. Concerned, Cas turned around and walked back to Dean. The crying man just grabbed Cas’ shirt and yanked him to a sitting position on his bed. Still crying, he shifted slightly to rest his head on his lap. Cas just began to make soothing sounds and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as a calming effect. After a while, his sobs subsided to sniffles and he asked gently, “Why were you crying, Dean?”  
          Dean looked up at Cas with those pretty green eyes he was in love with and said, “My dad hates me. He can’t accept me. No one will. I’m different and disgusting.”  
          Cas frowned at these words, “I don’t hate you. How are you different?”  
          “I came out as bisexual to my family and my dad called me disgusting. He can’t accept me for who I am. No one else ever will either.”  
          Cas’ heart broke for him, “Oh, Dean, maybe if you just give him some time maybe he’ll learn to accept you.”  
          “What about you?”  
          “What?”  
          “Do you think I’m disgusting too?”  
          “No not all, Dean. I think you’re perfect. Just the way you are.”  
          Dean reached his hand up and stroked Cas’ face, “You’re an angel, Cas. Such a pretty angel.”  
          Cas blushed, “Um, t-thank you, Dean.”  
          All of a sudden, Dean’s face became serious, “You know I’ve had a crush on you since seventh grade?”  
          Cas was thoroughly shocked by this, “You what?”  
          “Yeah, you were so pretty. Then I realized you were smart too. And funny.” Dean covered his face with his hands and giggled, “I remember I’d think about you every night before I went to sleep.”  
          Cas was ecstatic to hear this, but Dean was drunk at the moment and he really needed some sleep, “I have to go, but I’ll call you tomorrow morning to sort this all out, okay?”  
          “Stay.”  
          “Dean, I can’t.”  
          Dean’s face took on a sad expression again, “Please, Cas? Could you stay with me? Just for tonight. I need someone. I need you.”  
          Cas looked at him and sighed, “Fine, just for tonight.” He made himself comfortable in Dean’s bed and closed his eyes and yawned.  
          Before sleep took over, Cas smiled to himself as he heard Dean whisper, “Goodnight, angel.”


End file.
